A Change of Heart
by Nekomata19
Summary: After Ciel became a demon and left with Sebastian, Grelle has been depressed. What will happen when Sebastian and his master return and a new demon shows up? How does this effect Grelle?
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Heart

_AN: Hey there! This is my first Black Butler fanfic. First thing I want to say is THANK YOU to my beta . Without here, this would probably not be as good as I hope it is. Second thing I want to mention: this is Sebastian/Grelle (just in case you wandered here on accident). I already have the story done, but I'll be posting only a few at a time since I'm busy. I would love reviews. I very much want to know what my readers think so I know if you'll be interested in a sequal._

_Warnings: Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sebastian, Grelle, Ciel, Will, Ronald, or Undertaker unfortunately. I also do not own Black Butler. All of them belong to Yana Toboso. I just enjoy playing with her characters. :P_

**CH 1**

Depression. Soul-crushing sadness. That was how Grelle awoke each morning since Sebastian's departure with that demon brat. The crimson reaper stared up at the white ceiling (why had he not painted it red yet?) and tried to motivate himself into getting up. It was hard to, though, when he could not stop thinking about the handsome demon. Their last interaction had been Sebastian tossing him into an explosion. Grelle didn't mind too much; at least he had been helpful.

Grelle, despite most (if not all) people's views of him, was not stupid. Yes, his passions could override his logical thinking for a few moments, but afterward he could not stop dwelling on the events that had occurred. Grelle knew Sebastian did not love him; he wasn't sure, however, if the demon _hated_ him. After all, Grelle had read up on the effects of the sea salt in the tea Sebastian had served him and knew it had healing properties. It had hurt like hell, but Sebastian wouldn't have done that if he hated him, right?

He allowed a few tears to escape. Alone in his room, Grelle let himself be weak.

If he didn't get up soon, he knew Will would be furious. His supervisor had been especially mean to him recently. Grelle knew he was falling behind in his work, but he couldn't help it. He could not muster up the will to do the job he loved so dearly. At first Will had given him overtime and extra paperwork, but as the months passed he started punishing him physically. Nothing _too_ bad, Grelle supposed, considering the absolute anger he would see in his supervisor's eyes. It was usually a stab to the head with Will's tree trimmers and maybe a few hits. Though the cuts from the death scythe healed fairly quickly, the scar remained for, at most, a week after.

With a sigh, the red reaper rose from his bed and made his way to his wardrobe. After having donned his usual outfit of a white dress shirt, vest, bow tie, and red coat, Grelle sat on the stool in front of his vanity. He slowly brushed his long crimson hair, making sure to deal with each tangle and leave the strands feeling silky smooth. Grelle glanced over at his makeup as he brushed and sighed again. He would not be wearing his makeup today. What was the point? Why should he make himself beautiful for his beloved when his beloved was not there?

_††_

Grelle trudged sullenly down the hall at the Reaper Dispatch Society. He was going to go see Will and get his assignment for the day. He dragged his feet. Grelle really did not want to anything today, but he had no choice. Eventually, he came to a stop outside Will's office. He was about to knock when he heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Multiple voices. He felt himself grow confused; Will never had meetings so early in the morning. Curious, he leaned forward and lightly pressed his ear to the door; though the conversation was muffled, he could pick up bits and pieces of it:

"…to do with him?"

"…trouble…not worth…"

"I have a plan…Council…agreement." That last one was Will's voice. Grelle huffed quietly and leaned harder.

"What is it?"

"…filthy scum…demon…likes them."

"What!?"

"Grelle…punishment…broken the rules…a nuisance!" Grelle's eyes widened. As Grelle pushed closer to hear more, the door slid open and Grelle nearly fell over. Will and the others in the room looked over at him.

"Eavesdropping are we? Honestly," Will sighed in annoyance. "Well, I suppose it saves us the trouble of going to get you." Grelle didn't need to know more to sense that he was in danger. The crimson reaper spun on his heels and fled.

Grelle sprinted down the halls, Will and those he had been meeting with hot on his heels. At one point Will's scythe shot past him and nearly clipped his ear. Grelle put on an extra burst of speed and made it outside. Not one willing to just run like a complete coward, Grelle whirled about, his chainsaw materializing in his hands. A couple of the reapers that had been unlucky enough to have gotten to close were ripped to shreds, beautiful ruby red blood splattering everywhere. Unfortunately, Grelle was outnumbered and was quickly subdued, ending up face first on the ground with a familiar pair of shoes atop his head.

"Really, Mr. Sutcliff, you've only made this harder on yourself and us," Will said in his usual slight monotone. Grelle tried to respond, but was muffled by dirt. He could feel his hands being bound behind his back and his ankles tied together.

"You all may go now. I can handle this from here," Will told the others. Grelle heard them leaving and managed to maneuver his head enough to see more. To his surprise, Ronald Knox was standing a few feet away, looking rather guilty.

"Mr. Spears…shouldn't you at least explain things to him?" Ronald asked. Grelle could only imagine the look his superior gave the boy as he quickly turned and left.

"Mr. Sutcliff. Due to your slacking off and being an overall nuisance, the Reaper Dispatch Society has decided to be rid of you. You have been no help to us as of late and regularly display the utmost incompetence. We can no longer deal with you. Therefore, I took it upon myself to find a way to fix the problem. With consent from the Council, I have made a deal with, unfortunately, a demon. In exchange for you, said scum will, instead of causing havoc, make a contract for one soul and one soul only. He shall be arriving soon," explained Will.

"B-but I thought you hated demons?" Grelle managed, after having spit out some dirt.

"You are correct. It was an unfortunate necessity. The Council wished to make the best out of both situations."

It was a little while later that the sound of a portal being opened could be heard. Grelle whimpered. He really did not want to be given to some unknown demon. Grelle heard approaching footsteps.

"Well. How disappointing. I really thought my toy would be in better condition when I cam to retrieve it," drawled a deep voice from behind him. Grelle shivered unpleasantly.

"Yes, well, he would have been had he not tried to fight back," Will replied, a hint of disgust in his voice. The pressure on Grelle's head lifted, only for it to be yanked back cruelly by his hair. He looked up into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Hello, pet."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: If you can't tell by the end of this, I really don't like Will. Ciel is sometimes okay, though he's not my favorite character. If you're wondering about Sebastian's thoughts regarding Ciel, ask and I'll explain._

_Warnings: __Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot to this fanfic._

**CH 2**

Sebastian was furious. He was hungry and absolutely tired of playing butler. Ever since his _master_ had been turned into a demon he had to keep his temper in check. Honestly, Sebastian wanted to rip the little brat apart, be done with him, and find a meal. That may seem a bit extreme, but when Ciel ordered them to go back to London so he could eat and Sebastian had to watch him feed on multiple souls while he could not…well, it was becoming harder for Sebastian to conceal his irritation. Oh he still did as his young master wished, and smiled when appropriate, but he had to consciously keep from snapping at Ciel when the brat ordered something of him. Sebastian sighed silently in frustration as he watched over Ciel as the young demon fed.

"Sebastian," Ciel began as he stood from his crouching position over the body of a young heart attack victim.

"Yes, my lord?" replied Sebastian evenly.

"Isn't there a better way of obtaining souls? These ones you've been finding me are of poor quality," Ciel demanded.

"There are only three ways of obtaining souls, young master. The first, as we have been doing, is waiting for a human to die and getting to its soul before a reaper does. The second is by going and killing your own food, which is messier and less inconspicuous. Finally, you could always form a contract. The final method produces the best souls, but takes the longest," Sebastian explained. Speaking of reapers, Sebastian was faintly surprised that none had shown up so far in the few days they had been back. He would have expected Grelle to have shown up at least. Not that he wanted the redhead to bother him, but he at least provided some entertainment.

"Hmph," Ciel huffed and headed out of the man's home. "Let's go."

_††_

Grelle yelped as he was thrown head first into a cage. He squirmed a bit so he could look up at the demon, who had followed him in. The demon had slicked back black hair with a few strands hanging into his pale face. He was taller than Sebastian. Grelle knew this demon was _very_ powerful. The power had radiated off him in waves as he had carried Grelle off after having unceremoniously draped him over one of those broad shoulders.

"W-who are you?" Grelle hated that his voice had begun to shake.

"You're new master, and you will address me accordingly," the demon replied. Grelle tried to wriggle away as the demon reached for him, but he really could not as both the small size of the cage and the bindings around his hands and feet hampered his futile escape. The demon snatched his hair and yanked him forward. In the blink of an eye Grelle found himself naked with a collar about his neck. Grelle whimpered and covered himself, as he could now that the bindings were gone. The demon smirked and left the cage, locking it behind him.

"What do you want with me?" Grelle asked. He was not sure if he really wanted to know; but maybe it would be better if he could be ready for what was to come?

"I thought I told you to address me as your master?" the demon snarled. Grelle trembled at the tone, but he did not want to give the demon the satisfaction.

"Humph. I'll let it slide this once. I plan on doing whatever I want with you. You are my toy, to do with as I please. I wouldn't want to worry your pretty little head over the details," replied the demon. With that, he turned and left the room.

Grelle, now alone, looked about. He really had not been paying much attention to his surroundings when he had been brought to the seemingly abandoned home. He had only registered the fact that the inside actually looked lived in. Grelle noticed now that his cage was in what appeared to be a very dark bedroom. He shuddered. Grelle did not need his wild imagination to know what sort of use he would likely be put to.

The demon returned after what seemed like forever, yet also too quickly for Grelle, who had curled in on himself. He could hear screams from the floor below. They went on for some time before suddenly going completely quiet.

"Ahh…after a nice meal, I can start my fun with you," the demon purred as he sauntered into the room.

"I thought you weren't to take souls from London, but make a contract instead," Grelle inquired. The demon glared at him.

"I always keep my word. I took my meal from a near by village. I'll form a contract when I'm good and ready," replied the demon. He strode over to a dresser and pulled open a drawer. The demon searched through various items before apparently finding what he was looking for. A reaper's training scythe. The demon smirked at Grelle over his shoulder.

"Reapers in training are such easy targets. I thought something like this may come in handy eventually, and I was right." The demon approached the cage. He opened it and quickly entered. "I told you to address me as your master. You have failed to do so twice. I am afraid I'll have to punish you, pet." Grelle screamed as the demon slashed him with the scythe, leaving a gash from his left hip to his right collar bone.

"Say it, pet," the demon ordered. Grelle shook his head, tears spilling from his yellow-green eyes. The demon growled and slashed him again, this time from his left collar bone to his right hip, creating a large X across Grelle's torso.

"Say it!" snarled the demon. He gripped Grelle's chin and tilted his face up. "It would be such a shame to mar your pretty face, but if you do not do as I ask, then I shall."

"Master! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Grelle sobbed. The demon's lips curled into a leer.

"That's a good pet," he said, petting Grelle's hair as the reaper continued to weep. The demon stood and left the cage. Grelle collapsed onto his back, his body trembling with the pain of having been slashed by a death scythe. He could not even enjoy the pretty red of his own blood. Grelle had given in. Covering his face with his hands, he could only think about how pathetic he was.

_††_

Sebastian stood by the window in the little room he had rented for Ciel at an inn. Though demons did not need to sleep, Ciel still did out of habit. Sebastian frowned out at the night. He needed a way to get out of his permanent Contract. How was he supposed to do that if he could not kill his young master? He paced in front of the window, becoming more irritated by the moment. Sebastian had never heard of something like this happening to a demon before. He doubted other demons would even be willing to assist him. Sebastian shook his head. No, they would be more likely to mock him if he asked. So what to do?

After an hour of pacing and pondering, and idea struck. Would it be possible that the Undertaker, Legendary Reaper that he was, would have some knowledge of this? Honestly, Sebastian was willing to try just about anything at this point. He pushed open the window and leapt out.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: In the beginning of this chapter there is some non-con and violence. It's not described in too much detail, but if it bothers you skip to the __††_.

_Warnings: __Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Black Butler, Sebastian and Grelle would've gotten it on by now. _

**CH 3**

Grelle groaned softly as he awoke. He did not really want to open his eyes yet. He wanted to pretend everything that had happened had been just a bad dream. Grelle knew he could not fool himself for long though, and eventually opened his eyes. Something was off. He could see the dark ceiling above his head clearly, instead of through the bars of his cage. Grelle made to sit up but he quickly realized he was restrained; his wrists and ankles were bound to the posts at both ends of the bed.

"Ah, being tied up and helpless suits you," crooned the demon, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Grelle tried to control his shaking as the demon approached. The demon smirked and ran a finger across the X of slashes, before pulling out the death scythe again.

"What are you going to do….M-master?" Grelle asked, hoping that by using the title the demon might go easy on him. The demon ignored him and flipped the scythe so that he was holding it by the base of the blade. He untied Grelle's left foot and raised it up. Grelle whimpered and began to struggle.

"Please! Don't!" The demon chuckled and, in one swift movement, shoved the hilt of the scythe into Grelle. Grelle screamed and writhed in pain.

"Oh, a virgin? That's a surprise. But that just makes this more enjoyable!" the demon laughed and began roughly thrusting the death scythe into Grelle's body. Far too long later found Grelle back in his cage, sobbing silently as the demon left.

_††_

Sebastian entered the dark shop of the Undertaker. As expected, the reaper was nowhere to be found.

"Undertaker?" called Sebastian, "Are you in?"

"Ehehehe…I see the little demon lord isn't with you," cackled a voice from a nearby coffin. The lid lifted and the Undertaker sat up, grinning madly from ear to ear.

"I am here on my own business this time," Sebastian replied. The Undertaker giggled and rose from the coffin. He wandered over and peered at the lone butler.

"Well, Master Butler, you know I require payment first, hehe," said the Undertaker.

"Yes, very well," Sebastian sighed. Before Sebastian could begin a joke, the Undertaker interrupted, "I don't want my usual payment." Sebastian frowned.

"Then how shall I pay you this time?" he inquired.

"With a promise. I want you to do something for me."

"What, exactly, do you want me to do?" The Undertaker laughed and sat down on an unopened coffin. He pulled out the jar of bone shaped biscuits from his robes, took out a biscuit, and munched thoughtfully on it.

"Weeell…You see, I have heard some rather unfortunate news. A reliable source told me that just this morning, Grelle Sutcliff was sold to a demon," explained the Undertaker. "You see, Miss Sutcliff has been veeeery depressed lately. Grelle's been coming to visit little ol' me during work hours."

"Depressed?" Sebastian could not help but ask. He never thought it would even be possible for the energetic reaper to become sad, let alone depressed.

"Mmhm. Ever since you left with the Earl, Grelle's been horribly depressed. She told me how much she missed you all the time. Miss Sutcliff's depression affected her work, apparently. My source told me that Grelle's slacking is what caused William to get rid of her. He and the Council decided she wasn't worth the trouble, the poor dear. This is where you come in, Butler. I want you to go and rescue Grelle from the demon she was sold to."

"Do you know the identity of the demon?" asked Sebastian.

"No. If I did, I assure you I would be after him meself. I also don't have time to be wandering all 'round London. I've been very busy lately, ehehehe!"

Sebastian was not quite sure what to make of the situation. This was not his problem. Not really. However, he did need to know how to get rid of his contract with Ciel. The Undertaker was currently his best chance. As for actually going and rescuing Grelle…well, Sebastian honestly did not hate the reaper. Yes, the redhead was annoying sometimes, but to be owned by an unknown demon? Leaving him there would be rather cruel. Sebastian frowned. When did he care if he was being cruel or not? _I must have been around humans for too long. Their sentimental ways are starting to rub off on me,_ thought Sebastian.

"Fine. I shall retrieve Grelle," Sebastian acquiesced.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's got to be a promise, Master Butler, ehehe," the Undertaker chided. Sebastian just barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

"I promise to retrieve Grelle."

"Excellent. Now, what was it you wanted to know about?" Undertaker asked.

"I was hoping you would know how I might end my Contract with my master, as I….can not do it myself," Sebastian said, ashamed that he had to resort to asking for help.

"Oh? That wasn't what I was expecting, hehehe. Why are you asking me?" inquired the Undertaker.

"As much as I dislike reapers, I do have some respect for Legendary Reapers such as yourself. I thought that, since you always seem to know what is going on, and since you have been around much longer than I, you might have some idea," explained Sebastian.

"Ah. I see…well, Butler. You've come to the right place. I have come across a predicament such as yours once before. It is such a rare occurrence. From what little I heard about it, getting rid of your contract should be rather simple. Think of it like a contract between humans, ehehe. If one human wishes to end a written contract, they rip it to shreds, rendering it null and void. From what I remember, a similar method of ending the contract was used. As I was not there meself when it happened, that is all I can tell you, heheheh," Undertaker said. With a final chuckle, the Undertaker disappeared into the back room. "Just remember your promise, demon," he called.

Rather annoyed, Sebastian left the shop. Rip the Contract to shreds? It was not too difficult to come to a conclusion on how to rid himself of his hated Contract. He would have to, once again, loose his arm. It would have to be destroyed completely. Unfortunately, he could not do it himself. He would have to get someone else to remove it, or the Contract would return on his regenerated hand.

It did not take too long for him to return to the inn; however, Ciel was awake when Sebastian leapt through the window.

"Sebastian! Where have you been!?" demanded Ciel, glaring at him.

"My apologies, young master, but I was at the Undertaker's," Sebastian said with a small bow.

"What were you doing _there_?" Ciel asked with a frown.

"I was simply making an inquiry about our situation," Sebastian told him. Omitting details was not exactly lying.

"And?"

"Unfortunately, he could not help. However, he did mention that there was another demon here in London." Sebastian hoped this would distract his master from other questions about his doings.

"Why is that important?" asked Ciel.

"The demon is in your territory. That means he can steal the souls that would normally be yours," explained Sebastian.

"Then I suppose something should be done. Deal with it, Sebastian," Ciel ordered. Sebastian smirked and bowed deeply.

"Yes, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello again. This chapter explains some things, and again, there is some non-con in the chapter, so if the bothers you, skip to the chapter break like last time. Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside. ^/^_

_Warnings: __Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: By now you really should know I don't own Black Butler._

**CH 4**

Grelle was starting to feel the effects of having not eaten in some time. In fact, he had not had anything to eat since the morning before being sold to his 'Master'. While reapers could survive longer without food than humans, they did need it to keep from becoming weak. Grelle was quite sure the demon had not fed him for such a purpose.

Sighing, Grelle shifted slightly and hissed at the pain it caused. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms. What would Sebastian say if he saw Grelle like this? Grelle wanted to believe it would be like a fairytale. Sebastian would kill the demon, rescue Grelle from his cage, and then they would get married and have lots of kids. Grelle frowned. He knew it would not really be like that. If Sebastian even did somehow manage to find this place and see him, Grelle had a feeling Sebastian would think him weak and leave. Leave Grelle to waist away and probably be murdered.

Grelle turned his head and opened an eye. By the thin beam of light shining through the tiny gap in the curtains hiding the only window, Grelle could tell it was around early evening. That meant he had been here for only a little longer than a day. Luckily, he had not seen the demon since…well, for a while.

The door to the room opened and, speak of the devil, his 'Master' entered. The demon came over to the cage and opened it. He entered and gazed down coldly at Grelle. Grelle gave a shout as he was kicked hard. He heard the demon kneel behind him and whimpered. The demon chuckled and pushed Grelle's legs apart before pushing two fingers into him. Grelle cried out and tried to get away, but his 'Master' pushed him down with his free hand.

"You're trying my patience," he growled into Grelle's ear. Grelle fell still and whined in discomfort as the demon pushed a third finger in only to remove all of them quickly. Grelle twisted and slapped the demon hard across the face. The demon looked momentarily shocked, before glaring darkly at the reaper. Grelle cringed and yelped as long claws scratched his cheek.

"I was hoping not to damage your face as it was quite nice to look at. Too bad," the demon hissed. Grelle screamed as the demon shoved himself inside and raked his claws down Grelle's back.

"Such nice screams. Louder!" the demon growled, digging his claws into Grelle's lower back as he thrust harder. Grelle's screams did indeed get louder. He choked out sobs and scratched at the floor of the cage, trying to find something to hold onto as his face was pushed down. Luckily, it did not take long for the demon to finish and leave. Grelle curled in on himself and tried to ignore the feeling of blood and cum leaking down his thighs.

_††_

Sebastian had been wandering the streets of London for some time now. He had picked up the presence of the other demon rather quickly. The fact he had not sensed it before irked him. Had he been paying better attention he would have easily picked it up. Another thing that annoyed him was that the presence seemed familiar, but he could not put a name to it. There was no fixing that though, all he could do was follow it now. Sebastian was also rather annoyed by how the presence went just about everywhere, even out of London and into a nearby village. Now, though, he was closing in on the source.

It ended up taking a few days (seeing as he had to return to his master frequently), but Sebastian eventually came to a stop outside a rundown building where the demonic energy seemed to be originating. Pushing through the energy, Sebastian could smell reaper and blood. Lots of blood. His eyes flashed magenta at the iron tang in the air. Sebastian shook his head. This was no time to get distracted by bloodlust. As he approached the building, movement just in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He looked up and saw a figure leaping out of the building onto the roof of the building next door. Sebastian could see the figure was carrying something over its shoulder. Quickly, Sebastian hopped up to the roof and dashed after what was obviously the other demon and Grelle.

"I knew I sensed the presence of another demon. I just didn't think it was you, _Sebastian_!" called the demon from up ahead. Sebastian glared at his back. Oh yes. He knew this demon. Uexahr was his actual name. Whether that bastard had found a master and new name since they had last encountered each other, Sebastian did not know. Putting on a burst of speed, Sebastian began to gain on him.

"Why are you running? I never took you for a coward, Uexahr," Sebastian quipped. The demon chuckled.

"I'm just protecting what's mine. You know how important that is," Uexahr taunted, speeding up as well. Sebastian growled, his eyes once again changing to their demonic form.

_††_

Grelle was shocked. Sebastian was there. He was chasing after them. Grelle wished he could call out to his beloved, but the demon (Uexahr?) had gagged him before fleeing with him. Grelle struggled in Uexahr's grip to no avail. He looked up to see that they were leaving Sebastian behind. _No! No, no, no!_ thought Grelle, _Please hurry Sebastian_.

With a few quick turns and an extra boost of speed, Uexahr managed to throw Sebastian off his trail. Grelle struggled even more. If he could slow his captor down a bit, maybe Sebastian could catch up. It was no use. Uexahr quickly left London.

It was noon of the next day when Uexahr came to a stop. Grelle could see that they were in a field filled with flowers. That was certainly odd. Grelle craned his neck to see behind him and gasped. Uexahr was standing on what seemed to be the edge of a cliff. Grelle could not see how far down the drop went, and he was quite sure he did not want to know.

"I wouldn't struggle much if I were you, unless you want to die painfully," Uexahr said. Before Grelle could think about whether that was a threat or warning, he was screaming into his gag as Uexahr leapt off the cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I don't know if people are worried that there won't be a lemon between Sebastian and Grelle, but if you are, worry not. Just keep reading, dearies, and all shall be revealed. ;) _

_Warnings: __Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: By now you really should know I don't own Black Butler._

**CH 5**

Sebastian swore silently to himself as, after a ridiculously long search, he found himself in a familiar field of flowers. He walked to the edge of the cliff and peered down. How exactly should he go about this? Sebastian could not very well leave his master alone in London, as much as he wanted to; but could he convince Ciel to go back to Hell with him? Sebastian sighed and placed his fingers against his forehead. He would have to try.

_††_

"Why do you want to go back to Hell?" Ciel inquired, raising a thin eyebrow.

"If you have not formed a contract, it is best not to stay in the human world too long, my lord," Sebastian told him. Demons _could_ stay in the human world as long as they wanted, truth-be-told, but it was _best_ not to, in case reapers decided to make trouble.

"How bothersome," sighed Ciel, "Fine then. Let us go back. I believe I have satiated my hunger anyway."

"Very good, my lord," Sebastian replied with a bow.

_††_

Grelle was, yet again, in a cage. This time, however, his surroundings were much darker, and much colder. He was in what he presumed was Uexahr's bedroom, seeing as there was a bed, but that was all he could make out in the near pitch blackness. Grelle, who was lying on his side, brought his knees up to his chest and curled his arms around them. He could not help but cry, though he hated how weak he was for his nearly non-stop tears. Sebastian had been so close. So, so close. Why had Sebastian even been after Uexahr? Was it even possible he was trying to rescue Grelle? If so, why?

The sound of a heavy door being opened alerted Grelle to Uexahr's entrance into the room.

"So, it seems Sebastian knows I have you…I wonder if he will try to come get you," mused Uexahr as he stood before the cage.

"I don't see why he would," Grelle muttered weakly, mostly to himself.

"Oh? He seemed awfully upset…though maybe that's my own fault," Uexahr chuckled. "You are probably right though, pet. Sebastian didn't even ask about you." Grelle refused to reply. He curled in on himself further.

"If he is indeed coming for you, I wonder what he would say if he knew what I've done to you," Uexahr continued. "Maybe I should let my friends have some time with you. That would certainly upset him further if he is, indeed, looking for you."

"What!?" Grelle exclaimed, looking up at Uexahr in shock. The demon smirked.

"To think that when I got you I thought you would only provide a small source of entertainment. Yes, using you to upset Sebastian would entertain me further. I made a good investment after all," Uexahr said, leering down at Grelle. With another chuckle, Uexahr left.

"Damn it all!" Grelle cried out in misery.

_††_

Sebastian and Ciel had just arrived in Hell. The entrance was a dreary looking place, filled with dead plants and decaying corpses of what might have been animals. It was muggy and everything had a gray haze to it.

"So, are we going to your home?" Ciel asked, glancing up at his butler.

"If that is what you would like, young master," Sebastian replied. He hoped that whatever Ciel decided, he would get the chance to go after Uexahr.

"I suppose. There really isn't much else here that I'd care to do," Ciel said. Sebastian bowed quickly, scooped Ciel up into his arms, and began the trek to his home.

As they traveled, the 'scenery' began to change. Farther into Hell, the air was much colder. Though humans believed Hell to be hot and filled with flames, the truth was that only parts of Hell were like that. Most of Hell was cold and bleak and dark. There were areas that could be considered towns or cities, for they consisted of many groupings of caves or houses carved into the stone sides of cliffs or mountains. The 'houses' were for the upper class demons, while the caves were for lower class demons. Sebastian was quite proud of the fact that he owned a very nice house in the side of a cliff. It was on the outskirts of one of the demonic 'cities'. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of Hell creatures lurked around it. Those things were awful and disgusting. Looking at them always caused Sebastian to wish he could bring some cats to his home.

Eventually Sebastian and Ciel made it to Sebastian's home. Luckily, they had not encountered any other demons along the way. Most of them were usually either busy finding souls, or gambling and drinking at what was generally referred to as the Recreation District. It had been a painful blow to his pride when he had first returned to Hell and the others had learned of how he was forever bound in slavery to another demon.

Sebastian opened the black wood door for his master and stepped inside after Ciel.

"I think I'll rest for now, Sebastian," Ciel told him. "Also, can't anything be done about the walls or floors? They are cold and dark. Add some sort of color to this place."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, holding back a growl. How dare that brat insult his home! His master honestly had no manners sometimes. While attempting to keep thoughts of tearing the boy apart from his thoughts, he helped his young master to bed in one of the many bedrooms in his house. After, he set about 'adding color' to his home. Luckily it did not take too long and he left the house to search for Uexahr.

Sebastian was quite sure he could make things work in his favor. But first he had to find Uexhar's home. Being another Upper Class Demon, he knew he would be looking for a house, but that is all he knew. Sebastian frowned. If things went well, Uexahr would be in the Recreation District. Having known the other demon for a few years, he knew that Uexahr preferred spending his time there. Sebastian could then take Grelle back to his home and, with luck, Uexahr would follow and they would fight on Sebastian's terms and in his territory. Sebastian sighed, knowing he _would_ have to stop by the Recreation District in order to find out where Uexahr lived. Maybe being back in his true form would lessen the jeers long enough for him to obtain the information.

Black feathered wings burst from Sebastian's back. As feathers fell around him he began to morph. His skin became a dark gray and his black hair lengthened to his shoulders. Long, curling, black horns grew out from his head and back behind pointed ears. His eyes became magenta slits. Fangs lengthened and nails turned to claws.

Normally he would change into a different outfit, but staying in his butler uniform would save time. Sebastian sighed at the relief of having his wings out. After about a year in the human world his hidden wings had caused a very uncomfortable itch. It took almost no time for him to reach his destination now that he was free to fly. He landed by a cave with symbols carved above the door indicating it was a 'pub'.

"Always one for a showy entrance, eh Vetesum?" drawled a voice from behind. Sebastian glanced back at a shorter female demon.

"You're one to talk, Deorune," Sebastian replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and walked away, long silver and black hair swaying in the non-existent breeze. Sebastian shook his head and entered the pub. He knew the owner always had the information he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hello! I'm so glad people seem to be finding my story interesting. ^_^ I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the end. :D_

_Warnings: __Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: By now you really should know I don't own Black Butler._

**CH 6**

Sebastian followed a small, pale demon behind the bar and into the back hall of the pub. The small demon scurried down it and knocked on the dark wooden door at the end.

"What?" demanded a voice from the other side of the door.

"Vetesum wants to speak with you," the little demon replied.

"Then let him in," said the annoyed voice. Sebastian strolled through the door once it opened. The small demon left and closed the door. A demon about Sebastian's height was leaning against a desk in the dark stone room. His wings were more bat-like and torn in several places. His skin was a much darker gray and his horns were shorter.

"Iuzar," Sebastian said with a polite nod of his head.

"Vetesum, how good to see you," Iuzar said, insincerity leaking its way through the polite tone.

"I am here for information," Sebastian told him, wanting to just get right to the point.

"What, no time for tea first?" Iuzar smirked. "Then again, I suppose you must hurry back to your little master like the good doggy you are." Faster than Iuzar could blink, Sebastian had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"Do not test me Iuzar!" Sebastian hissed.

"Can't take a joke?" Iuzar wheezed. He gasped as Sebastian's grip tightened. "All right! All right! What do you want to know?" Despite his appearance, Iuzar was quite the coward.

"I am looking for Uexahr's home, where is it?" demanded Sebastian, letting his claws dig warningly into Iuzar's flesh.

"I-it's in the next city to the east! I don't know its exact location, but it's in the better part of the city!" Iuzar told him, his wings flapping feebly. Sebastian gave a nod and dropped the other demon.

"You know I'll be back if you have lied to me," Sebastian snapped, and left the room.

A while later found Sebastian at the edge of a second city. He morphed back into his human form. It would not do for Grelle to become scared by his true form while he was rescuing him. Sebastian kept his senses on the alert for Uexahr's demonic energy. It took some sorting through the multiple other energies before he found the one he was looking for. Smirking, Sebastian followed the energy through the city.

After several twists and turns Sebastian found a large stone home carved out of the sides of a large pit. He leapt down into the pit and crept up to the house. Though Uexahr's energy was there, it was obvious to Sebastian the demon himself was not. Sebastian hopped up onto a balcony and opened the doors. He made his way through the dark halls, following Grelle's scent. Sebastian came to two large wooden doors. Grelle was definitely in the room beyond. He pushed the doors open and entered the room.

Sebastian's eyes were immediately drawn to the large cage beside the bed in the center of the room. He approached and peered down at Grelle. The reaper was curled on his side with his back to Sebastian, his matted hair splayed beneath him. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of Grelle's back. There were many long scratch marks all over it and it was covered in dried blood. The worst part was his lower back where there were very painful and very deep looking gashes. Blood and, from what Sebastian could tell, cum coated the backs of his thighs.

"Grelle…" Sebastian murmured in shock.

_††_

Grelle started in surprise. He knew that voice. Grelle turned his head and his eyes widened.

"S-Sebastian?" Grelle hoped it was not just a dream. He watched as Sebastian pried the bars of the cage apart and stepped inside. Grelle gasped softly as he was lifted gently into Sebastian's arms.

"I assume you would like me to get you out of here, yes?" Sebastian asked with a slight smirk. Grelle, unable to speak from surprise, just nodded. He was pulled closer to Sebastian's chest and then Sebastian began to run. Grelle clung tightly to him as Sebastian left the house the way he had entered it. Everything was a blur except Sebastian. Grelle could not believe it. Sebastian was rescuing him. _This is real, right? Please let this be real,_ Grelle thought, resting his head against Sebastian's chest.

"Where do you think you're going with my toy, Sebastian?" called a voice from behind them. Grelle looked up at Sebastian fearfully. Sebastian kept facing straight ahead, though he smirked.

"I believe I am going home with him. Does that upset you, Uexahr?" Sebastian called back. Before Grelle knew it they were in front of another house and he was being placed on the front steps.

"Stay here," Sebastian told him, and turned to face Uexahr.

Grelle was too shocked to make any sort of noise when Uexahr landed and Sebastian began to morph into his true form. His true form was magnificent! Terribly intimidating though, and had Sebastian been attacking him in that form Grelle would have secretly been terrified. Grelle's eyes widened when Uexahr transformed as well. He was only a bit taller than Sebastian in his true form and was very muscular. Far too large black feathered wings were raised in an attack form. There were several large horns protruding from Uexahr's head. Fangs glinted as the larger demon growled warningly.

"If you give it back to me I might let you live, Vetesum," snarled Uexahr, flexing his claws. Sebastian merely tilted his head and smiled.

"You think highly of your skills, Uexahr. I'm up for a bit of a challenge," drawled Sebastian, his wings flaring out. With a roar, Uexahr charged, his claws outstretched. Sebastian dodged easily and flipped over the other demon, his own claws catching at one of Uexahr's wings. Barely fazed, Uexahr whipped around and struck out at Sebastian again, clawing his chest. Sebastian hissed and smacked Uexahr with a wing. Taking advantage of the other demon's brief disorientation, Sebastian kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying into the cliff wall. Uexahr groaned but rose again in very little time.

Grelle watched in both fascination and worry. Uexahr was very big and looked horribly strong. He had faith in his Sebastian though. _You can do it Sebby!_ Grelle cheered mentally. Grelle had no idea what would happen to him if Sebastian _did_win, but it had to be a million times better than if Uexahr won.

"What is going on out here!?" came a demanding voice from behind Grelle. The reaper glanced back to see Ciel standing at the top of the steps, looking rather displeased. He seemed about to say something to Grelle, when he noticed the two fighting demons.

"Who are they!?" he exclaimed with a frown.

"Sebastian and another demon named Uexahr," Grelle explained rather quietly. He turned back to watch the fight continue.

"I must admit, you are quite persistent," Sebastian remarked, dodging a rapid series of punches and kicks from Uexahr.

"And you are quite cocky if you think you can beat me!" snarled Uexahr. With that, Uexahr grabbed Sebastian's left arm and ripped it off.

"NO!" Grelle shouted, falling forward both in shock and in an attempt to get to Sebastian as the demon fell to the ground. Sebastian stood up rather quickly and, through the spray of blood that covered his face, smirked.

"I must thank you for that," Sebastian chuckled darkly. "But now, I'm afraid I am done playing with you." Sebastian lunged forward and thrust his right hand into Uexahr's chest. With a roar of his own, Sebastian pulled his hand back, Uexahr's heart in his fist. Uexahr collapsed to the ground with a thud. Sebastian stood there and watched as the other demon slowly died.

"Sebastian!? What is the meaning of this!?" shouted Ciel. Sebastian looked back over his shoulder. He smirked and let the heart fall with a sickening _splat_.

Grelle watched as Sebastian approached, and then walked right by him. He turned and saw Sebastian smile at Ciel. It was definitely not one of Sebastian's nicer smiles.

"I am done with you as well, Ciel," Sebastian said, and, faster than lightning picked Ciel up by the throat.

"Put me down! That's an order!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian chuckled.

"That's nice, but, as I am no longer under the constraints of the Contract, I don't have to do as you say. Good bye, Ciel Phantomhive." Grelle watched in horror as Sebastian tore Ciel's throat out and flung the body away.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying my story. :D_

_Warnings: __Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: By now you really should know I don't own Black Butler._

**CH 7**

Grelle watched as Sebastian morphed back into his human form and turned his way. _Oh my god! Is…is he going to do that to me now!?_ Grelle panicked. Sebastian walked over to him and knelt down.

"Do you think I'm going to kill you after all the trouble I went to to save you?" Sebastian asked. It was hard not to think such a thing with Sebastian covered in the blood of Uexahr and Ciel as well as his own blood. Grelle glanced at the remains of Sebastian's missing arm.

"Y-y-your arm…it's…" Grelle stuttered.

"It will grow back. Don't worry about such a thing," Sebastian said, scooping him up with his remaining arm. Grelle was rather in shock as he was carried bridal-style into Sebastian's home. Sebastian carried him through his home and into his bedroom. He walked through an archway that led to a very spacious, if dark, bathroom. Sebastian set Grelle down in a sunken bath that seemed to be made out of the same stone as the house. Sebastian turned the taps on and warm water rushed into the bath. Grelle blinked up at Sebastian in mild confusion.

"Do you require assistance, Grelle?" Sebastian asked, his tone rather kind. Grelle knew he was rather weak and could not have even been sitting there had it not been for the back of the bath. He nodded, blushing deeply. Sebastian merely smiled and fetched a wash cloth. Grelle started when he felt the damp cloth at his back.

"Why?" Grelle managed to ask after a little while. He looked up through his bangs at Sebastian, who raised an eyebrow.

"'Why' what?" he asked.

"Why did you come rescue me? I…I thought you would be pleased I was gone. How did you know I was gone?" Grelle clarified. Sebastian was quiet for a few moments, continuing to wash the blood off of Grelle's back.

"I was told by the Undertaker that you had been sold to Uexahr. I can tell you that I was _not_ pleased to learn that. I don't know why. I just wasn't. I also thought I might be able to get rid of my Contract at the same time," Sebastian explained. Grelle hummed thoughtfully and closed his eyes. He felt the cloth move over his shoulders and down his chest.

"What caused these marks?" Sebastian inquired. Grelle tensed slightly and opened his eyes.

"He…He had a death scythe. One from a reaper in training…"Grelle replied quietly.

"I see," Sebastian said simply. Once the upper half of Grelle's body had been washed, Sebastian paused. "Shall I continue, or do you wish to do so yourself?"

"I-I think I can get the rest of my body," replied Grelle nervously.

"Alright. Then let me wash your hair first, while I am here," Sebastian offered. Grelle nodded. Sebastian got a brush and worked out the tangles in Grelle's hair before he began to wash it. Grelle could not help the happy sigh that escaped at the feeling of Sebastian fingers massaging his scalp. Sebastian chuckled softly, but did not stop. Once he finished with Grelle's hair, he stood.

"I shall make something for you to eat while you finish your bath," Sebastian informed him.

"Okay. Thank you, Sebastian," Grelle replied. Sebastian was a bit surprised at the lack of a nickname, but quickly brushed the thought aside and left the room.

_††_

Sebastian had set out some clothes before going to make human food for Grelle to eat. Luckily his arm had grown back within that time. When he returned, the clothes were still there. Frowning, he set the tray of food down on the edge of the circular bed that took up most of the room and headed into the bathroom. Grelle was turned towards the door, though he was bent over the edge with his face hidden by his arms.

"Grelle?" Sebastian inquired. Grelle looked up. There were a few tears trickling down his cheeks. Grelle blushed and hurriedly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian!" Grelle exclaimed.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I did not realize you were unable to get out. I apologize," Sebastian said. He walked over and lifted Grelle out of the bath. He set him on his feet and while keeping him steady with one hand, he grabbed a towel with the other. He dried Grelle off quickly but gently and carried him into the bedroom. Grelle blushed even more. He ducked his head and tried to cover himself with his hands. Sebastian shook his head in slight amusement.

"You can wear the clothes beside you and then eat," he said. Grelle nodded and pulled over a shirt. It seemed to be a poet shirt. He pulled it on, wincing slightly due to the stinging of his back. Sebastian stood nearby in case Grelle asked for help. He honestly did not know why he cared about the reaper's health so much. Sebastian could have easily brought Grelle to the Undertaker and gone on with his life. He broke out of musings in time to notice that Grelle had finished dressing. He brought over the tray of food he had been holding and set it beside Grelle.

"Thank you," Grelle said, giving Sebastian a small tired smile. Sebastian smiled back.

"You're welcome, Grelle." Grelle giggled softly at the use of his name and took a little bite of some of the pudding on the tray.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Hey! I hope you all like this chapter. It's a bit happier compared to the other chapters I suppose. By the way, I have something somewhat unrelated to say. I have created a Sebastian/Grelle video on YT. It's called Black Butler Summer Nights. Check it out if you want. It's my first ever video and I'm kind of excited. :D_

_Warnings: __Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: By now you really should know I don't own Black Butler._

**CH 8**

Grelle awoke feeling more comfortable than he had in a while. He was warm and surrounded by softness. With a little moan and a yawn, he opened his eyes. It was rather dark, though there seemed to be some candle light. Grelle blinked a few times and realized he was not wearing his glasses.

"I am glad to see you're awake, Grelle. Here," Sebastian's voice came from beside him and suddenly his glasses were being placed on the bridge of his nose. Grelle turned to see Sebastian sitting on the edge of the very large bed he was in. _Odd,_ thought Grelle. _I don't remember falling asleep._

"You fell asleep shortly after eating," Sebastian told him, seemingly reading his mind. Grelle looked surprised.

"I did? Oh, I'm sorry Sebastian," Grelle apologized. Sebastian shook his head.

"Do not apologize," he said. Without really thinking about it, Sebastian reached out and stroked Grelle's hair in a comforting manner. Grelle blushed and Sebastian took his hand back. Clearing his throat, he held out a plate of toast.

"I did not want to make you sick by preparing too much for you," Sebastian explained. He gestured to the side table and added, "I also brought some Earl Grey tea." Grelle thanked him and began to eat the toast. Sebastian was, for once, unsure what to do with himself.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I…I was just wondering, but, I thought you…_liked_ that brat Earl. Why did you kill him?" Sebastian stared at Grelle in surprise for a moment.

"Like him? Hardly; I may have at one point been somewhat fond of him, but that is all. He was my food source. When his soul was taken from me and he turned into a demon, I hated him," explained Sebastian.

"Oh." There was really nothing else Grelle could say. Yes, he was thrilled he had been wrong about Sebastian's feelings towards the boy. Normally he would have proclaimed his love for Sebastian again right then and there; however, he really did not want to be kicked out, or beaten up.

"I must say, I was expecting more of a reaction to that, Grelle. I was sure you would say you love me like usual," Sebastian chuckled. Grelle shook his head.

"You don't love me?" asked Sebastian, raising his eyebrow. Grelle looked up at him in shock.

"Of course I love you!" he exclaimed, forgetting himself and grasping Sebastian's arm. A sharp pain in his back reminded him, however, and he quickly pulled back and blushed.

"I thought so. For a moment, I thought you might not be yourself," Sebastian smirked. He stood and took the empty plate away before handing Grelle the tea cup. "I'll be back in a moment."

While he waited, Grelle examined his surroundings and sipped at his tea. The main feature of this bedroom was quite obviously the giant bed. It was circular and took up most of the room. The covers were black velvet, the sheets white satin. There were long black curtains above, creating a canopy. Grelle looked around and noticed many lit candles in niches of the stone walls and beside the archway leading to the bathroom. All in all, it was a very nice room.

Grelle leaned back against the pillows and sighed in delight. _How long am I going to be allowed to stay here?_ he wondered. Grelle had no idea why Sebastian was caring for him. Why had he not brought him to the reaper's realm? Or, at the very least, to the Undertaker? Not that Grelle was complaining.

The door across from the bed opened at Sebastian walked in.

"Sebastian?" Grelle started.

"Yes, Grelle?" replied Sebastian as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Grelle.

"How long am I allowed to stay here?" asked Grelle.

"In all honesty, I'm not quite sure. I haven't thought about it. Until you are better at least," Sebastian said. Grelle nodded.

"Thank you for the tea…and for everything, Sebastian," Grelle said, looking up at him with an appreciative smile. Sebastian nodded then noticed something. Grelle was crying again.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, wondering if the reaper was still in some sort of pain. Grelle looked momentarily surprised.

"I-I don't know. I just can't seem to help it recently," replied Grelle, trying to wipe the tears away. Sebastian moved to sit beside him against the pillows and allowed Grelle to rest his head against his shoulder.

"I've been so pathetic recently. I never used to cry this much," Grelle murmured.

"After what has happened I'd hardly call you pathetic, Grelle," Sebastian said.

"Really? Even though I cried every day since you left?" Grelle asked. He then added hastily, "Not that I'm upset with you or anything! You had your duties and no obligation to me."

"You were really so upset at my departure?" Sebastian inquired.

"Of course I was! I love you," Grelle replied hugging Sebastian's arm. Sebastian honestly did not know how to reply to that. He had been quite convinced that when Grelle always said that he loved him before, it was more of just an infatuation. No one had ever missed him before, let alone become upset at his absence.

"Can I ask you something else?" Grelle asked out of nowhere.

"You've been asking a lot of questions recently," Sebastian commented, glancing down at Grelle.

"It's hard not to. You're a bit of a mystery, why would I not want to know more?" replied Grelle.

"Alright. What is your question?" asked Sebastian.

"Why do you have a bed? And such a large one? I thought demons didn't sleep," inquired Grelle. Sebastian actually laughed. He had not been expecting that question.

"You're right. Demons don't need sleep, but we can if we like. I am quite fond of sleeping, to be honest, though I haven't done so in a while. Besides, beds aren't just for sleeping," Sebastian explained with a smirk. Grelle blushed.

"Oh, I see. That makes sense," he muttered. Sebastian chuckled again.

"You're blushing like a virgin, Grelle," said Sebastian. Immediately, Grelle's entire demeanor changed. His smile vanished and his eyes lost their sparkle. He turned his head away.

"Grelle?" Sebastian asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it," Grelle muttered.

"I obviously said something to upset you, my apologies," Sebastian said, "But through my experience with humans, they often find it easier to deal with things after they've talked."

"…I…I was a v-virgin until…until I was s-sold to…hi…hi…" Grelle could not finish his sentence, it was too difficult. Sebastian moved his arm and Grelle began crying, though he was surprised when Sebastian wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Grelle hesitantly leaned against him and rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Not to seem rude, but, you are a reaper and have therefore been around for some time…." Sebastian let the question drift as he was not sure how to phrase it properly.

"I wanted to wait for someone special," explained Grelle, sniffling softly, "And when I met you…I…well I knew it was unlikely to happen, but a girl can dream. It's completely impossible now, though."

"You wanted me to be your first sexual encounter?" Sebastian asked. Grelle nodded. Sebastian was a bit surprised. Demons did not usually care about virginity unless it came to using it against humans. Sebastian knew that humans valued such a thing, and apparently Grelle did too. Sebastian was oddly flattered by the thought, not that he would admit it.

"It doesn't matter now though," Grelle sighed and wiped away his tears.

"You're right. Such a thing doesn't mean much to demons," Sebastian replied. Grelle blinked up at him, confused.

"Shall we talk about something a little less upsetting for you?" suggested Sebastian. Grelle agreed.

"You know…I was very worried when you lost your arm, Sebastian. I'm glad it grew back," Grelle said. He giggled lightly, and added flirtatiously, "Though I must admit, you look amazing covered in red, Sebby."

"Oh? But red suits you much better, Grelle," Sebastian replied with a wink. Grelle just barely withheld a squeal and Sebastian chuckled. It was too easy to get a reaction out of the reaper.

"Hmm…well, you looking very dashing in black, darling," purred Grelle. It was so nice to feel almost like normal again.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Well, here's the final chapter. It's my first time writing a sex scene. I'm nervous about how it turned out. Please let me know what you think about the story. I'm planning on doing a sequel if that's what people want. I was going to make it m-preg. That's the main reason it's part of the sequel, so that people who aren't a fan of it don't have to read it. Anyway, please enjoy and review!_

_Warnings: __Dark themes, non-con, Ciel bashing, Will bashing, violence, eventual consensual M/M, minor OCs (villain, side characters)_

_Disclaimer: By now you really should know I don't own Black Butler._

**CH 9**

Grelle had no idea how long he had been in Sebastian's home, but he really did not care. Just being with Sebastian brightened his mood considerably. Unfortunately, Sebastian seemed to leave quite a bit after Grelle was able to move around on his own, though he did leave him food which Grelle was thankful for. So, when Sebastian was not around, Grelle took to exploring.

Sebastian's home was quite spacious, though most of the rooms Grelle came across were empty. Grelle wondered if anyone else had ever lived here or if it was always just Sebastian. It seemed that Sebastian enjoyed what looked like a study, the bedroom, bathroom, and a sort of living room the most as those were the only places that had furniture and some sense of decoration. Grelle eventually ended his tour back in the living room and curled up on the soft black couch to wait for Sebastian.

_††_

Sebastian needed the chances he took to get away so he could think things through. Currently he was flying in his true form over the Recreation District. Sebastian was not used to feeling kind towards others, not genuinely anyway. Grelle was just…fascinating. It was odd that he did not feel disgust or hatred towards Grelle. Even when they first met, though he was initially a bit disgusted, he did not hate him. Sebastian was not sure when the disgust he felt for Grelle left. Maybe it was after Ciel lost his memories?

After a while of flying he landed outside the District on an outcropping of rock. His wings twitched agitatedly. Demons did feel some emotions but they were perceived differently than humans. Could it even be possible that Sebastian felt some sort of _affection_ for Grelle? Growling in annoyance he sat down on the rock. He had been going over these thoughts for three days now. Surely he should be able to make some sense of them.

How should he make sense of something he had never felt before. Sebastian tapped his claws against his leg. _What do I like about Grelle?_ he thought. _His hair is nice to pet. It reminds me very much of petting a cat. In fact, much of Grelle reminds me of a cat. Though he is certainly more emotional. I'm getting off track. His body, despite the scars, is pleasing to look at. I also don't mind his personality quite so much. He has a quieter side to him that I very much appreciate and enjoy. So…what do I not like about Grelle? I suppose the main thing is how loud he can get. I am also not fond of Grelle's flirtatious manners in regards to others. Hmph. Is that all? Two things that I dislike? How interesting._

Sebastian stood and spread his wings in preparation for flight. _I might as well see what becomes of such feelings, odd as they are,_ Sebastian decided. It was time to stop dawdling and get back. Sebastian was sure Grelle was not too happy about being left alone. He leapt off the rock and flew back towards his home.

_††_

When Sebastian returned home, he found Grelle asleep on the couch in the living area. He morphed back into his human form and walked over to him. Grelle was beautiful asleep. Sebastian reached down and stroked his hair, unfortunately startling Grelle from his nap.

"Sebastian?" asked Grelle, blinking up at him in surprise.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," Sebastian replied. He held out a hand and helped Grelle to his feet. Grelle blushed when he felt Sebastian's other hand stroke his cheek.

"I never paid much attention to how easy it is to make you blush, Grelle," Sebastian smirked. Grelle pouted up at him.

"It's not nice to tease a lady, Sebby," Grelle admonished. Sebastian chuckled.

"You are right. I have been quite rude. Let me make it up to you," Sebastian purred and leaned in close, brushing their lips together.

To say Grelle was shocked would be an understatement. In fact, Grelle was so unprepared for Sebastian's kiss that he did not even respond at first. After his brain finally processed the fact that Sebastian was, indeed, kissing him however, he leaned into it. The kiss was light and soft. It could even have been considered sweet. It ended rather quickly though.

Sebastian pulled back and grinned when he saw Grelle looking dazed and confused. Grelle blinked a few times and then blushed furiously, placing his fingers against his lips. _Wow…_thought Grelle.

"You…you kissed me! You kissed me? Wha?" Grelle babbled in utter surprise.

"Yes, I did. Was it satisfactory?" Sebastian chuckled. Grelle stared at him for a moment before flinging his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissing him. Sebastian smirked against Grelle's soft lips. He placed a hand at Grelle's lower back and pulled him closer. Grelle moaned and opened his mouth when he felt Sebastian's tongue slide across his lips. Sebastian slipped his tongue in, avoiding Grelle's shark-like teeth on the way. Grelle moaned again as Sebastian quickly and effortlessly dominated his mouth. He clung onto Sebastian as though to keep himself from collapsing from sheer joy. Sebastian wrapped both arms around Grelle, holding him close and possessively. Grelle hummed in delight and tangled his fingers in the back of Sebastian's hair. Sebastian bit Grelle's lower lip teasingly and broke the kiss.

"…Wow…" Grelle panted. That kiss had been better than anything he had ever imagined. Sebastian smirked. He noticed the bit of blood on Grelle's lip from where he had bitten down on it. Sebastian swiped it away with his tongue. A shock went through Sebastian's body at the taste. He could feel his eyes glowing magenta and his fangs lengthening a bit. Sebastian held back a growl and forced himself to relax.

"Sebastian? What just happened?" Grelle sounded worried. Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his nose to Grelle's temple.

"I apologize, Grelle. I have never tasted the blood of a reaper. It was a bit of a shock. Your blood is quite delicious," Sebastian replied, stroking Grelle's silky soft crimson hair. Grelle giggled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, relaxing fully into Sebastian's embrace. Sebastian moved his head back to look at Grelle. Yes, Grelle was very beautiful. Grelle giggled again and looked up at him through his eyelashes, enjoying the look Sebastian was giving him immensely.

"Are we taking this upstairs, Sebastian darling?" Grelle asked, pressing the full length of his body against Sebastian's.

"Would you like that?" Sebastian replied, sliding a hand down Grelle's back and over the swell of his ass. "Are you ready for something like that?"

"Yes! I am always ready and willing for you, Sebastian," Grelle moaned.

"Very well, then." Sebastian picked Grelle up bridle-style and in no time at all, they were in the bedroom. Sebastian set Grelle on the edge of the bed and stepped back. Grelle watched eagerly as Sebastian began to remove his uniform. The tail coat went first and was tossed to the side, followed slowly by the vest underneath. Grelle wriggled happily upon the bed and squealed faintly. Sebastian smirked and undid his tie. Grelle was hoping Sebastian would continue, but the demon merely climbed onto the bed and pushed Grelle back to lay his head on the pillows. With another sexy smirk, he pulled his gloves off with his teeth and threw them to the side.

Sebastian kissed Grelle hungrily and slid his hands up under Grelle's shirt. Grelle shivered and moaned as Sebastian's cool hands rubbed against his stomach and chest. Sebastian placed open mouthed kisses along Grelle's jaw and down to his neck. Grelle yelped when Sebastian bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Sebastian soothed the bite with a slow lick. He let his fingers glide over Grelle's nipples, delighting in the pleasured gasp the reaper released.

Sebastian grinned at Grelle before ripping the shirt in half. He tore the sleeves away so that Grelle was bare from the waist up. Grelle moaned loudly as Sebastian began nipping and kissing his way down over his collar bones to his chest. Sebastian flicked his tongue over a nipple and Grelle whined pleasantly. The whines turned into more moans as Sebastian traveled lower and stopped to suck at the skin over his hips. Grelle gripped Sebastian's hair and squirmed in pleasure beneath him. Sebastian slid his fingers tenderly over the X mark across Grelle's torso, then followed them with his lips. Grelle bit his lower lip, inadvertently drawing blood. Sebastian leaned up to lick the blood away, this time allowing a possessive growl to escape his lips.

"O-oh, Sebastian," Grelle moaned, tightening his grip on Sebastian's hair. He let go after a moment and began to hurriedly pop open the buttons of the demon's shirt. Once Grelle's goal was reached, Sebastian shrugged out of the shirt and flung it elsewhere. Grelle nearly drooled. Sebastian chuckled and went back to kissing Grelle's body.

"I-I don't think I can take the t-teasing much, haah, longer!" Grelle whimpered. Sebastian glanced up at him from where he had been making marks against Grelle's pelvis and raised an eyebrow. He sat up and smirked down at the very noticeable bulge in Grelle's pants.

"I suppose I can move things along, though I'll have to make sure that next time I get to map out every inch of your body," Sebastian replied, lifting Grelle's hips. Grelle definitely did not miss the fact that they would be doing this again. He grinned happily and lifted his hips higher so Sebastian could tug his pants down and off, leaving him completely bare. Sebastian caressed Grelle's milky white thighs as he lowered his hips back down. Grelle practically purred at the treatment. Sebastian leaned down and nipped at Grelle's inner thighs, causing he redhead to mewl. Oh, Sebastian liked that sound very much. Sebastian nipped the sensitive skin again, and again Grelle mewled.

Sebastian sat up and swiftly removed his pants and underwear. Grelle groaned. Sebastian was very large. Sebastian smirked and rubbed Grelle's thigh soothingly.

"Don't worry about a thing. I shall be gentle this time," Sebastian promised. Grelle nodded. Sebastian leaned over the side of the bed to the nightstand and pulled open the single drawer. He took out a bottle filled with oil and sat back on the heels of his feet. Sebastian opened the bottle and quickly and liberally coated his fingers in the sweet smelling oil before placing the bottle on the nightstand.

"Lift your legs," Sebastian told the reaper. Grelle pulled his legs up to his chest and blushed profusely. He was so exposed! Grelle whimpered in pleasure as Sebastian lightly rubbed the first finger against his entrance before slowly pushing it in. Sebastian found it difficult not to just push himself into Grelle and pound away as Grelle's muscles squeezed around his finger. As he added a second finger, he began pumping Grelle's cock to keep him distracted from the discomfort of being stretched. Grelle whined and wriggled beneath him as Sebastian began making a scissoring motion.

"Nngh! Oh! S-Sebastian!" Grelle keened as Sebastian brushed his fingers against a bundle of nerves within. Sebastian smiled and added a third finger, which caused Grelle to wince momentarily. The brief pain was replaced easily by pleasure as Sebastian worked his long fingers in and out of him, preparing him thoroughly.

After making sure Grelle was prepared, Sebastian pulled his fingers out, much to Grelle's disappointment. Sebastian quickly coated his cock in the oil and lined himself with Grelle's entrance.

"Are you ready, Grelle?" Sebastian asked. Grelle nodded vigorously. Sebastian gripped Grelle's hips and slowly pushed in. Grelle yelped at the pain and Sebastian paused.

"Relax, Grelle. It will make this much easier," explained Sebastian. Grelle whined, but took a deep breath and tried to relax his muscles. Once he did, Sebastian quickly pushed himself all the way in, despite Grelle's cry of pain, and stopped. They were both panting now. Sebastian moved Grelle's legs down so that the wrapped around his waist and began rubbing Grelle's hips.

"I-it hurts," Grelle whimpered, not even noticing the tears spilling down his cheeks. Sebastian leaned down and licked them away as Grelle wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. He kissed Grelle's cheek and moved down further to nuzzle his neck.

"I will wait. Let me know when you are ready to continue," Sebastian told him. After a few moments Grelle nodded, giving Sebastian the go-ahead to start moving.

Sebastian pulled out half way then pushed back in, smiling when he heard Grelle moan. He continued to thrust slowly until Grelle became used to the sensation of being full.

"Sebas-tian! More!" Grelle mewled against his ear. Sebastian eagerly complied and sped up. He lifted Grelle's legs a bit more and Grelle let out a strangled shout of pleasure. _Found it,_ thought Sebastian, smiling smugly. Grelle clawed at Sebastian's back as the demon rocked their bodies together faster and harder.

"Ah! Ah! Sebastian!" Grelle screamed as he came over their stomachs and chests. The tightening of Grelle's muscles around him sent Sebastian over the edge and he came with a low growl of Grelle's name.

Grelle's limbs fell limply to the bed and Sebastian slowly, carefully, pulled out. Though he was not tired, Sebastian lay down on his back beside Grelle who turned and curled up against his side.

"That…was…_amazing_, Sebastian," panted Grelle, whose eyelids were already drooping from exhaustion. Sebastian grinned lazily at him and stroked his hair.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," Sebastian said, kissing Grelle's forehead.

"Mmm…What about you?" Grelle asked worriedly.

"You are very enjoyable," purred Sebastian as he wrapped his arms around Grelle's tired body. Grelle yawned and snuggled closer.

"I love you, Sebastian," murmured Grelle.

"I believe I can honestly say, I am starting to feel the same, Grelle," Sebastian replied. Grelle would have squealed with joy, but he was too tired. Sebastian smiled fondly as Grelle fell asleep in his arms.

To Be Continued…


End file.
